OMEGA
OMEGA is the designation of the first mixed species task force created between Humans and Mobians. Formed in 3234, OMEGA was a test to see if the two groups shared similar enough military doctrine to operate with one another. Proposed by the UNSC and ratified by the Royal Military, the initial experiment was a massive success, with the end result being full integration of Mobians within the UNSCDF. In June of 3234, one team existed, though by late July of 3234, as many as six teams existed, with each team being somewhat separated from the chain of regular command while still following traditional military hierarchy. OMEGA teams are rarely in contact with one another, and this is generally because teams are sent on missions ranging from Earth to the farthest regions of Human space and beyond, with a few teams being sent as far away as halfway to the galactic core. Technically speaking, OMEGA is classified as a Tier One operations group, which means that they are afforded most means of completing a mission, however, there are limits to their independence. OMEGA teams are typically commanded by a major or higher. In the case of the first OMEGA team, which still exists to the present day, the officer responsible for the group was Vice Admiral Gerome Andsworth. Originally, Colonel James Farley was intended to be the group's handling officer, but due to the disaster at Fort Acorn, Andsworth took total control. OMEGA teams are trained in forms of conventional and non-conventional combat, and some of their members may come from different branches of the military, though statistically, most are Marines. As of 3241, as full integration is now in place, OMEGA teams are somewhat obsolete for their intended purpose. However, because the teams developed high levels of synergy, they were re-purposed as a special forces unit sent on dangerous assignments, though their handlers are confident in their ability to complete their mission. There is no limit to how many people can serve in an OMEGA unit, though usually six to twelve tend to operate at one time. Known OMEGA Units Unit 1 * Captain Chris O'Connor (H) (KIA) * Lieutenant John 117 (H) * Sergeant Major Avery Johnson (H) * Coporal Ryan Percy (H) * Corporal Norman Hecks (H) (KIA) * Coproral Vere Kersiac (H) (KIA) * Private First Class Hank Geri (H) (KIA) * Sergeant Major Sally Acorn (M) * Private First Class Sonic T. Hedgehog (M) * Lieutenant Miles Prower (M) Unit 2 * Captain Nick Salvatore (H) (KIA) * Alla Al-Mosheim (M) * Corporal Wallace Pharo (M) * Staff Sergeant Omar Matin (M) * Corporal Ophelia Pierson (H) Unit 3 * Second Lieutenant Nikita Svetkovic (H) * Second Lieutenant Martin Cross (M) * Ensign Justine Belaria (M) * Chief Petty Officer Dalton (M) * Sergeant Leo Sederaf (H) Unit 4 * Captain George Roake (H) * First Lieutenant Hanna (M) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Goethe van Fletcher (H) * Petty Officer Second Class Ingrid Corinth (M) * Leopold Klau (M) * Master Corporal Gleeson Cole (H) Unit 5 Unit 6 List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (First Appearance) * Shadow in the Dark * The Terran Incident * Infested * Warpath * Deception * Heart of Chaos Category:UNSC Military Units Category:UNSC Category:Mobian